American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: November 17, 1984
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: November 17, 1984 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1984. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on November 17, 1984, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes "The Wild Boys" by Duran Duran. This single which reached no.2 on the US Billboard Hot 100, which featured a B-side live recording of "Cracks in the Pavement" from the 5 March 1984 show at Maple Leaf Gardens in Toronto. Also included is Rod Stewart's cover version of "Some Guys Have All The Luck", a song also released by Robert Palmer which The Power Station performed during ''The Summer Tour'' in 1985 (see Power Station bootlegs). Track listing AT40-11/17/84 LW#1: "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! 40. "Centipede" - Rebbie Jackson 39. "I Need You Tonight" - Peter Wolf 38. "Tears" - John Waite 37. "I Don't Wanna Know" - Reo Speedwagon 36. "Sugar Don't Bite" - Sam Harris 35. "Who Wears These Shoes" - Elton John 34. "We Are The Young" - Dan Hartman 33. "Girls With Guns" - Tommy Shaw 32. "Do What You Do" - Jermaine Jackson 31. "Hello Again" - The Cars 30. "Lucky Star" - Madonna 29. "Valotte" - Julian Lennon 28. "Teacher Teacher" - .38 Special 27. "I Can't Drive 55" - Sammy Hager LDD: "Through The Years" - Kenny Rogers 26. "Some Guys Have All The Luck" - Rod Stewart 25. "We Belong" - Pat Benetar 24. "I'm So Excited" - Pointer Sisters 23. "Walming On A Thin Line" - Huey Lewis & The News 22. "It Ain't Enough" - Corey Hart 21. "On The Dark Side" - John Cafferty & The Beaver Brown Band 20. "I Can't Hold Back" - Survivor 19. "The Wild Boys" - Duran Duran 18. "Sea of Love" - The Honeydrippers 17. "The War Song" - Culture Club 16. "Cool It Now" - New Edition 15. "What About Me" - Kenny Rogers with Kim Carnes & James Ingram 14. "No More Lonely Nights" - Paul McCartney 13. "Hard Habit To Break" - Chicago 12. "Desert Moon" - Dennis DeYoung 11. "Blue Jean" - David Bowie 10. "Penny Lover" - Lionel Richie 09. "All Through The Night" - Cyndi Lauper 08. "Strut" - Sheena Easton 07. "Better Be Good To Me" - Tina Turner LDD: "Memories (The Way We Were)" - Barbra Streisand 06. "Out of Touch" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 05. "I Just Called To Say I Love You" - Stevie Wonder 04. "I Feel For You" - Chaka Khan 03. "Caribbean Queen - Billy Ocean 02. "Purple Rain" - Prince 01. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark